The Fluid
by Nectar of Life
Summary: When Carrie gets an urge she cannot fight, she goes to drastic measures to cure it. Making Gumball her unsuspecting prey. Written as a dare. My first and only explicit fic


The Fluid

* * *

It was a humid night in the cemetery. A thick fog covered the landscape like a cold film, swallowing everything in its path. Hidden in this grey cloud of ghastly moisture was a grim looking mansion. Built in a classical style, but in major disrepair. It appeared as though it was uninhabited, of course that was far from the case. Inside it, Carrie Krueger, the home's primary resident, was in the middle of a massive dilemma.

In her room, she was shaking. An ectoplasm sweat dripping from her body, flooding the floor. Her ethereal body had an unusual warmth. She had never experienced anything like this before.

"Wh-why can't I rid myself of this feeling?" She panted. Carrie had tried for hours to cure her affliction. _"Is this what pain feels like?"_ She thought as she rubbed her head.

She started getting these episodes a little over a month ago. At first, it was only at weird moments in the night and it didn't last very long. But they started happening more frequently and for longer durations as time progressed. When they occurred in public, she would try to endure it for as long as possible before teleporting away. Thankfully her usual emo personality made it easy to mask it all as regular tween angst.

Yet when she was at home, was able to take away to facade and fall into the state that she found herself in now. She had searched through every book she had on spells and spirits in an attempt to discover the origin of this feeling, but there existed no curses that fit her description. Without nowhere else to turn to, she resorted to the most vile tome the universe produced. The internet.

Carrie surfed the web for hours, trying all sorts of search engines and terms. But she still couldn't find a curse that described what was happening to her. Finally, she decided to just type out what she was feeling. As soon as she clicked on the search button, she was met with thousands upon thousands of search results. There likely would have been more, but there was a pesky disclaimer at the bottom of the page that claimed some had to be removed in accordance to something called their DCMA. Whatever that meant.

As she checked the sites, the came face to face with a name for what she was going through.

"Puberty?" She said, reading aloud. "I didn't even know ghosts could go through puberty, though I guess being born as a ghost does change things up a bit."

Reading further, she learned that the feeling she was having was something called _"sexual arousal"._ Knowing that, she decided to look up how to cure said arousal. The results were even more various than the last one, but they probably weren't meant for someone her age to see.

Carrie watched video upon video of people engaging in various sexual acts. Some she had known about, some she didn't know about, and some she definitely wished she had never learned about.

"So, all I have to do is do this stuff, and I can rid myself of this curse?" She said. "...Alright, let's do I this!"

Carrie went to her school yearbook and started flipping through the pages to find the list of boys in her class. One by one she contemplated who would work. She would have normally gone to Darwin, but seeing as nothing more than Legs and a fish body, there was no chance of him having genitalia of any sort that could help her in this situation. Alan wouldn't work for the same reason. Bobert was a possibility depending on what _"accessories"_ he had installed. Banana Joe was another possibility. Tobias was was a dead no, she would rather feel like this for the rest of eternity than resort to going anywhere near him. Clayton was another hard no, he may have been a liar, but something told her that he would want to spread the truth about this to everyone.

With the pool of potential sexual patterns becoming smaller by the second, Carrie finally settled on the perfect person. Gumball. He fit every one of her needs. He was sheepish enough to not go spreading rumors about her, he was too weak to put up a proper fight if she needed to get forceful with him, and she already knew everything about his body, so there was no mystery about what he was packing under his clothes. He was the perfect fuck toy for these dire times.

Carrie pulled out a marker and circled his picture. Now that she had her man, she needed a body to actually engage in the sex she was planning.

" _Hm...who would Gumball put up the least resistance for?"_ She thought as she looked over the girls page in her yearbook. _"Of course, Penny!"_ Carrie started laughing maniacally. She was about to cure herself of this urge once and for all, and she had just the puppets to do it with. School tomorrow was going to be interesting, for all involved.

Gumball woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Not wanting to commit to waking up, he picked it up and threw it into Darwin's fish bowl.

"NNNNNNNYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA" Darwin gargled.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" Gumball yelled. "I'm trying to sleep here!" When he opened his eyes, he noticed what was wrong with his pet fish turned brother. He was being electrocuted by the clock. "AHHH, hold on buddy, I got you!" He threw his hands into the bowl to try and remove the clock, which only lead to him getting electrocuted as well.

They both gargled for an indiscernible amount of time before their sister Anais did the smart thing and unplugged the alarm clock.

"Wow, it took two less than ten seconds for you idiots to nearly murder yourselves today." She said in a less than amused tone. "Congrats on the new record."

"Is that anyway to talk to your older brother after he almost died!" Gumball shouted.

Anais shrugged. "Meh, things like this have become an expectation by now."

Gumball angrily watched her leave before turning to Darwin, who had a blank stare on his face.

"You ok man?" He asked.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes." Darwin replied. "I feel like I saw the future."

"Oh, what did you see?!" Gumball said excitedly. "Something good I hope, preferably about me."

"Some horrid creature draining you of a nondescript fluid."

"...Was it blood?"

"No, it didn't look like blood."

"Was it spinal fluid?"

"I don't even know what that looks like."

Gumball scratched his chin for a second while pondering over Darwin's words. But only for a second because that was all his attention span would allow. "It's probably nothing, just random visions caused by your brain being fried."

"Are you sure? I think we should take this a little more seriously."

"Sure, not sure, either way I don't care."

Once dressed, the two of them walked down the stairs to eat breakfast, finding their father already indulging in some cereal.

"Here boys, hurry up and eat so you don't miss the bus." Nicole said as she placed two bowls in front of them. The contents being some creation of dried corn and processed sugars among other chemicals that caused it to glow with some putrid neon colors that were nowhere to be found in nature. But hey, at least the box said it was part of a nutritional breakfast.

"Hey mom, we're gonna need a new alarm clock." Gumball said as he poured some sugar over his already sugar coated cereal.

Nicole let out a groan. "What happened this time, did you hit it too hard with your fist again?"

"No, he threw it into my bowl and nearly killed us both." Darwin said.

"Again? I thought I told you boys to glue it to the end table?"

"We did mom, we just couldn't find the strong stuff, so we're had to use a glue stick." Gumball said.

"Boys, why didn't you just ask your father where it was?"

"I never said we didn't." Gumball replied.

"Richard?" Nicole said, giving a angry glare to her husband.

Richard started sweating and his eyes darted all over the place in an attempt to find an excuse.

"Richard, answer me!"

"I'M SORRY NICOLE, I MISTOOK THE GLUE FOR MAYO AND I ATE IT!" Richard cried, falling to his knees in shame.

Nicole was baffled. "...You, ate all of the super glue without noticing?"

Richard started to whimper. "No, I noticed, but it tasted so good that I just kept eating it until it was gone!"

Nicole put her face in her palm. "It's too early in the morning for this Richard."

Richard shot out a fist pump behind Nicole's back as she walked away. _"Score! I don't have to be scolded today!"_ He thought.

"I don't know what you're celebrating for Richard, you're definitely going to get it later."

"Aww." He said, sinking into a despair.

Darwin and Gumball made their way to the bus once they finished eating. Taking a seat near the back, Gumball almost immediately slouched into a position that was definitely bad for his posture. He watched the buildings passby out the window for a bit before he noticed Darwin's reflection staring at him.

"Is..there something wrong buddy?" He asked.

"It's that vision from earlier." Darwin said. "I just can't get it out of my head.

Gumball rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "I already told you that it was nothing."

"But what if it isn't nothing and you _do_ get attacked?"

"Then I'll just let that monster take my spinal fluid or whatever it was you said, it can't hurt that badly."

While Gumball and Darwin were busy having this conversation on the bus, Carrie was busy enacting her plan at the school. Though usually on the bus herself, she chose to teleport to the school earlier to wait for her target. She watched in secret as Penny Fitzgerald got out of her father's car.

"Perfect, right on time. And no one is around either." She said, letting out a sinister chuckle.

The little ghost flew over to Penny as soon as the car drove off.

"Hey Penny, do you have a minute?" She asked.

"Oh, good morning Carrie." Penny said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Just follow me, there's something I need to do and only a mortal body can accomplish it."

Carrie led Penny inside the school. They traveled through the halls before arriving to a dark corner under the stairwell. An area that was seldom used. Penny looked around, unsure of why her friend lead her to such an unusual spot. Feeling uneasy, she spoke up.

"So, what was it that you needed again?"

Carrie gave her an evil look. "Your body."

That instant, Carrie shot directly into Penny's mouth. Penny didn't have the time to process what was going on, let alone react to it. Her mind was locked away within seconds, her body serving as a living shell for Carrie.

Carrie looked down at Penny's hands and let out a laugh. Possessing her was even easier than she could have anticipated. That was the problem with good girls, they give out far too many openings. Carrie reached into Penny's backpack and pulled out a mirror. She had spent the entire night practicing her possession on squirrels in the park. She was now able to make the host body look like it wasn't possed. She stared into the mirror and saw a perfect looking image of Penny's face smiling back at her. Her total takeover was even better than expected. Penny's consciousness wasn't visible in mirrors.

"Perfect. Time to go find Gumball." Carrie said as she walked off.

She wanted to make her move the second she spotted Gumball getting off the bus, but the sound of the bell ringing made that an impossibility.

" _Dammit! I'll have to wait until our next break."_ She thought, hoping she would be able to resist the feeling for that period of time.

Carrie was the last one into the classroom. When she walked over and sat at her desk, she noticed a series of eyes on her, giving off a strange look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hey Penny, why are you sitting in Carrie's desk?" Gumball asked.

Carrie's felt a tinge of embarrassment. She spent all this time plotting a perfect plan, but the natural reflexes of her daily routine was acting as a form of mental sabotage.

"Silly me, I must have gotten the seats mixed up." She said with an awkward giggle. "I was up studying late last night."

As Carrie walked over to Penny's desk, she overheard a conversation between Darwin and Gumball.

"Hey, where is Carrie anyway?" Darwin asked. "She's usually here by now."

"I dunno, probably off doing some emo ghost things." Gumball replied.

To make matters worse, there was a brief feeling of resistance from Penny's body when she sad down. If Carrie wanted to keep her cover long enough for her to complete her plan, she would have to act as soon as possible.

Once the first bell rang, Carrie made her move. She walked over to Gumball, who was too busy talking to Darwin to notice her.

"Hey Gumball, can you come with me for a moment, there's….something we need to talk about." She said.

Gumball turned around. "Can't we talk about it here?" He asked.

"No, we need to be alone."

"But class will start any minute and you know how Ms. Simian gets when I'm late."

"THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT GUMBALL!" Carrie shouted, causing the room to go silent. Carrie looked around and saw that the eyes of the entire class were on her. _"Shit, I got too carried away."_ She regained her composure and cleared her throat. "Look Gumball, what we need to talk about is very time sensitive, so I would really appreciate it if you would just come with me." She said, putting on her best Penny impersonation.

"Um...ok?" Gumball said with a confused voice. "I uh, I guess I'll be back Darwin."

"O...ok?" Dawin replied, in an equally confused tone.

Carrie took Gumball by the hand and led him to the same place under the stairwell that she had lead Penny to earlier that morning.

"AT LAST! I CAN FINALLY RID MYSELF OF THE HORRIBLE CURSE KNOWN AS LUST!" She said, giving off a maniacal laugh.

"Uh, Penny….you alright?" Gumball asked.

Carrie turned and and pushed Gumball against the wall. "No Gumball, I'm far from alright." She gave him a soft smile and put her hand on his chest. "But thanks to you, I'm going to be."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Shhh" Carrie said, putting her finger on his lips. "Don't talk, just feel." She removed her finger and gave him a long, deep kiss.

Gumball's mind went wild. Penny had kissed him before, but never like this. There was so much power, so much force. The hotness of her lips made him feel like jelly as she slid her tongue in his mouth and twirled it around with his. As he was caught up in this maddening dance, Carrie slid her finger slowly down his chest. Making a swirl directly above his navel and then firmly pressing her palm against his crotch. The motion would have caused him to gasp, but the air just went directly into her mouth.

Carrie had seen all of this and more in videos online. There was no room for improvisation here, it was pre-planned and calculated. She sunk her fingers into the fur on the top of his head with one hand, while unzipping his pants with the other. Keeping their lips locked the entire time. Gumball's body twitched as she reached into his pants and pulled out his throbbing penis.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at it. _"This is an even bigger rush than I thought it would be."_ She thought as she licked her lips. Carrie turned her attention to Gumball, who was panting in anticipation. She let out a small giggle and started slowly stroking his shaft. Gumball started to moan at the sensation. Carrie pressed Penny's body against his and started nibbling on his ear, causing Gumball to shake and moan even more. "Yeah, are you enjoy this?" Carrie said in a breathy voice.

Gumball tried to respond, but all he could do is shutter. The electric pulses moving through his body were simply too powerful for him to resist. Noticing his inability to resist, Carrie started to stroke even faster while sucking on his neck, causing him to pant even harder.

Carrie forcefully pressed a finger over Gumball's urethra and planted another powerful kiss on his lips. "If you're enjoying this part so much, you are going to love what happens next."

She threw Gumball on his back and saddled on top of him. She let a long trail of saliva slowly fall from her mouth to his penis, coating in like a hot lubricant. "Ready?" She asked with a wink.

"I…..I don't know Penny." Gumball panted.

"Too bad, because I am." Carrie replied. She lowered herself onto his dick. It was rock hard, and thicker than it seemed. Carrie moaned in pain as she tried to fit it inside of Penny's virgin pussy. Once she got it in though, the pain quickly transformed into a highly sensitive pleasure. She slowly lifted herself up and down like a piston on a shaft. Whimpering the whole time. It had felt even better than she could have ever imagined. This was definitely worth it. As she gained more accustomed to it, she fell into a rhythm. Picking up speed and contorting her hips in a grinding motion.

Caught up in the pleasure himself, Gumball latched his hands onto Penny's hips and started thrusting into her as Carrie moved downward. It was as if they were dancing in a perfect harmony. Each thrust being faster, and more pleasurable than the last. Carrie lowered her torso and started kissing him some more while their lower halves were pounding into each other. The louds smacking sound being drowned out only by the mumble moans coming from their mouths.

It seemed like time had stopped and the entire world disappeared around them. They were the only being in existence and their sole reason for remaining was to experience this mad pleasure. But they were definitely not alone. There was one spectators who unfortunately was forced to watch all of this.

Though she had no control or feeling in her body, Penny was secretly conscious the entire time. Voiceless and helpless, all she could do was watch as the love of her life was tricked into having sex with someone else. Someone that was using her voice and her body. It was the worst feeling imaginable. Penny desperately wanted to be the one making love to Gumball. She had thought about it several times, but decided that it was best for them to be older before it happened. She dreamed of the day when they would take each other's virginity and how magical it would feel. Now that magic was stolen from her, and it was stolen from her with her own body with her as the only audience member to it.

There was a wide range of emotions running through her mind. Anger, jealousy, sadness. All were valid. She was Angry at her body being used in this way against her will, she was jealous of Carrie stealing Gumball's virginity, and she was sad because this couldn't be her. The experience of losing her flower was now taken and she couldn't even feel it for herself. It was the ultimate robbery. But at the same time, she couldn't blame Gumball. To him, this was her being with him. He did nothing wrong himself. In his mind, this probably was the magical moment she had considered. How could she ever tell him that it wasn't her? What if when it finally was them, it turned out she wasn't as good as Carrie was? Penny wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

While Penny was trapped in an eternal despair on the inside, Carrie and Gumball were nearing their climax on the outside. Both were thrusting into each other at an incredibly fast speed. Carrie was running her fingers through his hair and he held a firm grip on her thighs. Noticing he was about to cum, Carrie pulled in for one final kiss as he shot his piping hot load into her. Their minds went almost as white as the sperm itself. Neither had felt anything like that sensation. She fell on top of him and just laid their, covered in sweat and the scene of their bodies combined.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke up. "Well, that was worth the month of agony." She got up and slowly slid Gumball's flaccid cock out of her, a concoction of semen and vaginal fluid falling all over it. "Hm...I wonder what this tastes like." She said as she went over to it. Carrie was about to lick Gumball clean when she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Gumball, Penny, you guys down here?" Darwin called out. "Ms. Simian is pretty mad that you missed class."

" _Dammit, why is he interrupting me!_ " Carrie thought. Unaware of how Penny's transformation powers worked, her newfound anger caused the body to transform into a beast no creature has ever seen before in reality or in fiction. One, far to hideous to describe.

That was the scene that Darwin witnessed when he got to the bottom of the stairs. His brother passed out on the floor, covered in sweat and panting, while a vicious monster was on his body, trying to lick up a mysterious fluid from his body.

"AHHHH, THE DREAM WAS REAL!" He screamed.

Carrie let out a hiss and dashed away. She was still angry, but also thankful that neither her nor Penny could be linked to the scene.

Carrie went to the back of the school and behind a dumpster. She did a quick survey to make sure no one was around and then released Penny from her possession. Finally taking control of her body after such an extended period caused Penny to cough.

"Why, why did you do that to me?" Penny asked, on the verge of tears.

"I didn't do anything to you." Carrie replied. "Really it was more of me doing something to Gumball."

"You used my body to have sex with my boyfriend! That was definitely you doing something to me."

"Relax, if anything that shows that he's willing to have sex without whenever you want."

Penny started to cry. "I didn't want to have sex with him. Not like that….I don't even know what it felt like, what if he expected something different?"

Carrie shrugged. "Not my problem."

Enraged, Penny transformed into a dragon and tried to attack her, but it was pointless.

"I'm a ghost, remember?"

"Just, go away! I never want to see you again!"

"Whatever."

"AND STAY AWAY FROM GUMBALL TOO!"

Carrie paused. She had already accomplished what she wanted to do. She cured herself of the urges that plagued her body. So theoretically, she could go back to normal and never need to have sex with Gumball again. On the other hand, it felt good. Too good. "You know what? I think I'll have to give that suggestion a hard pass."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

Carrie got a sinister grin. "Gumball's cock is simply too good to ignore, so I think I'll make it mine from now on." Carrie shot Penny a wink. "Don't worry, I won't use your body again, there won't be any fun in that."

Penny's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you can't! He's mine."

"Not anymore sister."

Carrie disappeared, leaving Penny alone to wallow in misery at the thought of losing Gumball forever.

Back inside, a terrified Darwin carried Gumball back to the classroom.

"Darwin, I'm wide awake, you don't have to carry me." Gumball said.

"But but but, the monster, your fluid.." Darwin stuttered.

"It wasn't a monster Darwin, it was P-" Gumball held his tongue. He didn't want to betray Penny like that. "Never mind, just put me down."

Darwin dropped Gumball and they walked back into the classroom.

"Well, there you two are, detention for the both of you!" Ms. Simian yelled.

"But you sent me to go find him!" Darwin replied.

"Hm, very well. You don't have detention."

"Dude! You just sentenced me to detention alone!" Gumball said angrily.

"Sorry, but I don't like getting punished."

"Some friend you are…" The two took walked over to their desks. As the sat down, they noticed a certain specter was now present. "Hey Carrie, where were you all morning?" Gumball asked.

Let's just say I was...scratching an itch." Carrie said with a laugh.

Darwin gave Gumball a confused look. "Can ghosts get an itch?" He asked. Gumball shrugged and turned his focus to the class.

Carrie focused her sights on the back of his head. _"Don't worry Gumball, you won't be serving your detention alone."_ She thought as she licked her lips in anticipation for the feast she was going to have. She spent the entire class period looking at all of the potential bodies she could puppet. Her new plan was simple, get a mouth full of his hot goo during lunch. So she just needed someone with a mouth that could hold it all in. Scanning around, she found her perfect candidate. Sarah G. Lato. Her mouth was not only large, Gumball already had a lowered guard around her.

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Carrie made her move. Penny didn't return for the entire class period. Carrie didn't think she would anyway. She was likely too humiliated to try and interfere with her plan. Carrie flew over to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just follow me. We can get it done quicker if I explain along the way."

In a similar method to how she possessed Penny, Carrie lead Sarah to an isolated part of the school and flew into her body. Sarah was taller, and a little harder to control, but Carrie quickly got the hang of things.

"Alright, time to find my lunch." Carrie said.

She found Gumball in the cafeteria, eating next to Darwin. She overheard them complaining about the "monster" attack as she approached them.

"Hi guys!" Carrie said, trying her hardest to emulate Sarah's quirky form of speech.

"Sarah, do us a favor and settle a dispute for us." Darwin said. "If you were to see a monster trying to drain fluids from someone, you would want them to take alarm to it, right?"

"Don't listen to him Sarah, fish brain got electrified this morning and has been acting cookoo all day." Gumball said in a mocking manner.

"Hm...I know nothing about monsters, but I have this awesome thing to show you Gumball!"

"Is it another comic book?"

"Umm….maybe?"

Darwin rolled his eyes. "I don't want any part of that, you two go on ahead."

"Alright, let's make this quick." Gumball said as he followed Carrie out of the cafeteria.

She led him into an empty classroom and gestured for him to sit on a chair.

"Uh Sarah, this doesn't really seem like the most ideal area to read a comic book. You didn't even turn the lights on in here."

"I never said I was gonna show you a comic book." Carrie replied. She moved closer to Gumball and placed her hand on his thigh, the pressure causing a shiver to jolt up his spine.

Gumball began to panic. "Hey now, let's not do anything crazy here, I have a girlfriend you know."

"Oh I do, and I saw what you guys were doing."

"You did?"

"Of course, I got a really good look at it." Carrie licked her lips. "One might even say it was an _intimate_ look. But there was something she forgot to do. Something I've been dying to try."

"And...w-what was it she forgot?"

"She forgot to swallow your cum!" Carrie unzipped Gumball's pants in one swift movement of her hands and pulled out his penis. Her eyes began to glimmer as she stared at it. It had only been an hour since she last enjoyed it, but that felt like an eternity. "Now just sit back and relax Gumball, while I enjoy your sweet taste."

Before Gumball had the chance to protest any further, Carrie started to licking all over his shaft. Causing it to grow harder and harder. The tongue felt like a hot and slippery muscle going up and down his penis. It had a delicate touch as it slithered down, but it had a powerful thrust as it shot up. Gumball had licked countless ice cream cones in his life, but never did he image that an ice cream cone would be licking him. Let alone with this much sensuality.

Carrie teased the head of his penis with her tongue. She went around it slowly with delicate circles, causing him to shiver. Then she pressed down on his hole with her tip, which made him moan in a way that he had never moaned before. A clear, sticky liquid started coming out. It mixed with Sarah's saliva and became indistinguishable.

Carrie started to giggle. "Looks like you're ready for me to suck on it." She planted a quick peck on the head. "How does that sound Gumball?" She said in a slow, breathy voice before giving him another. "Do you want me?" She kissed it again. "To. Put my warm mouth." * _ **kissI***_ "On your hard cock." _***kiss***_ "And suck on it?" _***kiss***_ "Nice and sloooowly?" _***kiss***_

The teasing drove Gumball wild. His sense of reason and all of his hesitation evaporated more and more with each soft peck. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. "Yes, Sarah, god yes!" He moaned. Carrie chuckled some more and went in to give his tip another soft peck, she was enjoying the teasing. But Gumball would have none of that. Once her lips were about to make contact, he shoved her head down on his cock, causing her to go unexpectedly balls deeps. Carrie gagged on the sudden impact, but the contortions of her thought only made Gumball's thick penis feel even better.

Carrie pulled up for a breath and looked at him, a wicked grin on her face. "Getting forceful eh? Two can play at that game." She went to town on his dick. Moving her mouth quickly up and down. Using her tongue to glide around his shaft the entire time. Gumball started shaking madly with pleasure. It was a sucking motion, a blowing motion and a forcing motion all at the same time. But further, it was both ice cold from the ice cream head, but hot from the saliva. It was a sensation that defied the laws of physics, but it was a sensation that could only be described as pure bliss. He put his hands on her head and started thrusting his hips into her mouth.

That pleased Carrie even more. She doubled her efforts. _"Yeah, do it. Throat fuck me dammit."_ She dug her nails into hips and started moving her tongue in circular motions around the head of his penis while her throat glided up and down the shaft. This was more than Gumball could take. He blasted his thick cum down her throat at rocket speed. But rather than move away by the shock, Carrie moved further down, deepthroating him to the maximum. Not letting up for air until she swallowed every last inch of his cum. Carrie wasn't as familiar with food as she would have liked, but she new that this salty, gooey concoction was intoxicating to her. She wanted as much of it as she could get. _"YES! YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE GUMBALL!"_

Once all the cum was swallowed, Carried looked up and smiled at him. "So, how was that?" She asked, before giving his penis another peck. Gumball shivered harder than he had beforehand, giving Carrie a new revelation. Men were even more sensitive after orgasming. The idea made her laugh. This was going to be fun.

It took Gumball a few breathless minute to realize what had happened. "Oh no, this is bad. This is really really bad!" He said in a panic. "What am I gonna tell Penny? What _can_ I tell Penny?!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't." Carrie said with a giggle.

"Alright, good idea. This never happened...I gotta go, bye Sarah."

Once Gumball fled the scene, Carrie released Sarah from her possession. "Wha...what happened?" Sarah asked.

"You don't remember?" Carrie replied.

"No, you asked me to help you with something and then poof, we were here...did I pass out or something?"

"Um, yeah, that was it." Carrie said nervously.

"Gee, I had the same dream I usually have."

"...What's that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"...yes?"

"I dreamed of sucking off Gumball in the classroom."

"Oh, I...I see. That's certain a wild dream."

"Yeah, too bad it'll never happen."

Carrie floated their awkwardly for a few seconds before excusing herself. She didn't understand it. How was Penny able to remain conscious the entire time if Sarah didn't? Both possessions were the exact same. She pondered it for a bit, but her mind started to trail off to something else. Something that tasted better. Carrie licked her lip. Gumball's semen tasted better than any ectoplasm she had ever consumed. She wanted more. But she didn't just want to drink it. She wanted it shot inside of her again. She need to fuck him more and more. It had only been two encounters, but she was already addicted to sex.

"But who do I take over this time?" She asked herself as she flew around the hallways. Then she noticed her. The only girl in the school as depressed and angsty as she was, Clare Cooper.

Clare was the perfect human counterpart to Carrie in every way. Both had bangs that covered one eye, both liked to monologue mentally about their problems, and both were as edgy as a teen could get. Her skin was grey, and her hair was green. She was the best choice for Carrie's next possession. The best part, they didn't even know each other, so there was no reason for formalities. Just a quick possession and attack. Carrie dashed towards her, this time not caring who did or did not see her. But she wasn't fast enough, Clare made it into her classroom, an area far too risky to venture. "Dammit, I'll get you soon Clare!"

Back behind the school, Penny pulled herself together. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted, she was determined to stop Carrie no matter what. Gumball was her man, and she wouldn't share him with anyone. There had to be a way to battle a ghost, and she was going to find the way. "Just you wait Carrie Krueger, you WILL pay for what you've done. Both to me, AND to my precious Gumball."

Back in class, Gumball was a mess of anxiety. He had not only lost his virginity to his girlfriend in the morning, he also cheated on her with his crazy stalker in the afternoon. He just wanted the day to end. He could barely focus during class, which greatly concerned Darwin.

"You've been weird ever since that monster tried to drain your fluids man, I think you should see the nurse." Darwin said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"For the last time, that was not a-actually, going to the nurse won't be that bad of an idea."

It took some heavy convincing to get Ms. Simian to let Gumball go to the nurse, but he managed. When he got there, he found the room empty. He shrugged and decided to just sign the paper and lay down, sinking his face into a pillow.

"Hey Gumball, are you not feeling well?" Said a friendly voice. Gumball turned and saw Teri laying in the bed next to his.

"Hi Teri, what bring you here?" He asked in a nervous tone. _"Just what I needed, to be alone with another girl."_

"Oh you know, the usual. A deadly disease of some sort. I came to see the nurse, but she ran as soon as she saw me."

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Ah huh, you sure it's that serious of a problem?"

"Yes, I'm certain I'm dying." Teri said with a frantic voice. "And it's a shame, there so much I haven't even accomplished yet, so much I haven't experienced."

"Hey hey, I'm sure you'll be fine, and then you can experience everything you want."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Carrie has snuck into the room, and was listening in on their conversation. "Oh this is just like all those porn videos I saw last night." Carrie threw a mug against a wall to cause a diversion. As soon as Gumball turned his head, she dashed into Teri's mouth fully taking over.

"I wonder what that was?" Gumball said, scratching his chin.

"Don't worry about that Gumball, worry about me." Carrie said.

"Ugh, I'm telling you Teri, you're fine!"

"No I'm not, I'm totally gonna die. And there is one thing I want to do before I do!"

Carrie jumped on Gumball and spun her new paper body into a cone like origami shape and started rubbing against his crotch.

"Hey wait, Teri, don't do this. You're...you're….You're paper, you'll spit apart!"

Carrie laughed. "Is that a threat, or a promise?"She unzipped Gumball's pants and started licking his dick. "I'm gonna die anyway, so why not do it with some style. She moved her body and grinded against Gumball's cock. It was a weird sensation. If you would have asked Gumball that morning if he thought paper could ever be sexually arousing, he would have said no. But for some reason, the smooth gliding of Teri's crotch against his was insanely sexy. Like a smooth feather, tickling him in all the right places.

"Oh god, why does it feel so right!" Gumball shouted. "It's so weird, I don't even know how it works!"

Carrie was panting heavily. "I...haaaa haa…..I don't know how it works either, but I've never been this turned on before."

Suddenly, Gumball grabbed her and wrapped her whole body around his dick like a towel and started masturbating. Both Carrie and Gumball felt like they melted together when he shot his load like a volcano, covering her entire rolled up body. Gumball fell back panting. Carrie slowly unrolled herself. Feeling incredibly sticky and wet.

"That was incredibly Gumball, we need to do this again." She said as she caught her breath.

"No! We can't do that, ever again….I gotta go Teri." He shouted as he fled the scene.

Carrie laughed and licked some cum off of Teri's finger before it soaked into the paper body. "Run while you can baby, you, me, and Clare still have detention together."

Gumball arrived back in the classroom just in time for class to end for the day. "Darwin, we need to go home. NOW!" He shouted.

"Oh no you don't Watterson, you have detention!" Ms. Simian interrupted.

"But you don't understand-"

"TAKE YOUR SEAT THIS INSTANT!"

Pouting with a sense of defeat, Gumball walked over and sat down.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll see you at home." Darwin said as he walked off.

Gumball sat at this desk alone for 15 minutes, no one but Ms. Simian in the room before she got a call from Principal Brown. "Oh ho haha, Watterson, stay here until I come back, and NO funny business." She said as she left, making Gumball the only person in the classroom.

"Well, at least I'm finally alone. Gumball sighed. He was about to rest his head when he heard someone enter the classroom. "Let me guess, you forgot something?" He said with a groan.

"Why yes, I _did_ forget something." Said a familiar voice. Gumball looked up and saw Clare Cooper standing in the doorway. A seductive look on her face.

"Clare, long time no see….How's the boyfriend?"

She walked forward and flicked her hair back. "Oh, he's fine. But he's missing a certain charm. A charm that I've noticed in you." She said.

"...Yeah, and what charm is that?" Gumball said nervously. He had a bad feeling that he knew where this was going to head.

She pushed his chair away from the desk and sat on his lap. "Word has been floating around the school that you have a nice cock." She said with a giggle. I want to feel it for myself.

"Look Clare, I don't think that's a good idea. We're both taken, and that would just be cheati-"

"Shhh" Clare said, placing a finger on his lip. "It's not cheating if we won't tell anyone." She started curling his hair with her finger while softly petting him with her other hand. Staring into his eyes the entire time. The motions made Gumball more and more aroused. He had never considered being with a humanoid person like Clare before, but none the concept fascinated him. Maybe she was right, and it wasn't such a bad idea.

"I guess one more can't be that bad…" he said.

"Hehe, that's my little kitty." She said before kissing him, sliding her tongue in his mouth to dance with his.

Of course, this wasn't Clare Cooper doing these things. It was Carrie. She waited until she could get Clare alone and then pounced. Carrie wasn't a fan of waiting as long as she did for this body, so she was going to enjoy it for all that it was worth.

"Come on Gumball, why don't you undress me. There's something I want you to try." She said mischievously.

Down by the bus stop, Penny noticed Darwin and ran over to him. "Darwin, wait up!" She shouted.

"Penny? Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"That's not important, where's Gumball?"

"Oh, he's in detention for another hour." He replied.

"WHAT?! IS HE ALONE?"

"Yeah, I think so. No one but him and Ms. Simian. Though she usually leaves the room, so he's probably alone in there."

Penny started to panic. "Where is Carrie?!"

"I haven't seen her since we went to lunch."

Penny started fuming. "That bitch!" She shouted, causing Darwin to jump.

"...Are you ok?" He asked, reaching out a hand.

"Don't you touch me!" She yelled before taking off back into the school, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

Back in the classroom, both Gumball and Carrie in Clare's body were completely naked. Carrie spread her legs open to present her soft pink vagina. "Go ahead Gumball, I want you to lick it." She said.

Gumball nervously approached. He had never seen a fully naked woman like this before. He never got a look look at Penny's body when they had sex earlier, so this was completely unexplored territory for him. He got face to face with it. His breathing grew heavy, which caused Carrie to moan as his hot breath blew accords her damp pussy. Hearing her moan made Gumball excited. If that was what his breath could do, he couldn't wait to see what his tongue would do.

He stuck out his tongue and began to lick. The rough, sandpaper-like texture of his cat tongue was rough on her pussy, but it felt great at the same time. Carrie moaned loudly as he found her clitoris. She grabbed his head and pulled it in closer. "More haa haa haa, more!" She cried. Gumball obliged and started licking more frequently. At first he fast faster, slurping up all of the infectious honey that was dripping out of her. But then he noticed that she twitched harder when he licked slower and stronger as opposed to lighter and faster. He started hitting her with more and more powerful licks, pushing his tongue muscles to their maximum.

Carrie was a mess of moans and cried. Her hips and arms tightly clang to his head as he licked her. She dug her fingers into his hair, and started biting on his ears. She was about to orgasm, and she wanted it badly. But she wanted to orgasm by Gumball's dick rather than his tongue. She pushed him away and started passionately kissing him. The taste of her own pussy filling her with even more lust than before. She pulled Gumball's body up to hers and slowly slid his throbbing cock inside her vagina.

Gumball moaned as he inserted, but he couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Her sexy moans while he licked her made him wild. He had to get off. He started thrusting into her, powerfully. Faster than he had ever moved his body before. As he continuously rammed into her, they both filled the classroom with loud moans and pants. He stuck his thumb into her mouth and she started sucking on it as if it were a pacifier. Then he pulled her hair, causing her head to fly back so he could passionately bite her neck, causing her to generate an even louder moan.

"Gum….haaahaaa….Gumball…...Oh Gumball" Carrie moaned.

"Clare….Clare….Clare…" Gumball returned.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Me...Me too."

"together then...haaaa haaa haaaa"

Carrie screamed loudly as she orgasmed. At the same time, Gumball let out a loud pant and shot an incredible amount of cum, completely filling her up. Once they were able to pull apart. Carrie got on her stomach and licked Gumball's cock clean. She smiled wickedly and looked up at him.

"Now that." _***kiss***_ "was hot" _ ***kiss***_ She said as she finished.

"Haa haa, I'll say."

Just then, Penny burst into the room, a mess of fury and sadness. She witnessed the seen of her boyfriend, naked and out of breath with another woman holding his cock.

"YOU!" She shouted.

"Penny! I-I-"

"SAVE IT GUMBALL. I KNOW IT ISN'T YOUR FAULT!" She stared directly at Carrie. "EXPLAIN IT TO HIM CARRIE!"

"Carrie?" Gumball said as he looked at Clare.

"Fine." Carrie said. She came out of Clare's body, revealing to Gumball that it was her the whole time.

When Clare gained consciousness, she freaked out. "What the fuck just happened?!"

"Carrie here just possessed you so she could seduce my boyfriend." Penny said.

"Oh god, you mean I just fucked Gumball?" Clare put her hands in her hair. She wasn't sure how to process any of it. "How can Igo back to my regular way of life? How can I face Jared again!"

"Well, you could always-" Carrie began to say before Gumball cut her off.

"Wait it was you the whole time?! Like, all day?!"

"Yes Gumball." Penny said in a humiliated voice. "That wasn't me you slept with earlier, it was her using my body. I wanted us to be together, but not like that…"

This was too much for Gumball to handle. He fell backwards and blacked out.

When Gumball came to, he was in a dark room. He looked to his side and saw his mother.

"Are you feeling alright dear?" She asked.

"Mom? Ugh, my head hurts." He replied.

"I bet, I heard you had a rough day."

"What did you hear?"

"Well-"

"Oh cut it out would you!" Said another voice. Gumball sat up and saw Penny was in the room.

"Penny?" Gumball looked around and noticed Clare, Sarah, and Teri were also in the room, all of them sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's going on here mom?"

"Oh, I'm not your mom…at least not right now." Nicole said with a grin.

"Carrie?! Did you possess my mom?"

Penny rolled her eyes. "Yes, she insisted on that body in particular. Don't ask why."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

"After you collapsed, Penny made Carrie confess to what she did to all of us." Teri said.

"Yeah, and when we thought about it, we all kinda like the idea of being with you." Sarah added.

"Seeing as I can't go back to Jared now that I've been used liked this, you're kinda my only option." Clare said.

"None of you are making any sense!"

"Ok Gumball, allow me to explain." Penny said. "We talked it out with Carrie, and since she wasn't willing to give you up. I wanted to get revenge on her, but there just simply wasn't anything I could do to stop her….So, we all agreed to share you...BUT, you are still my boyfriend socially and you are to not be around the other's in public!"

"Yeah, so just lay back and enjoy your reward for being such a good little kitten." Carrie said as she pushed him back and started licking his ears. Before Gumball knew it, he was caught up in an extreme orgy of five girls, one of them being his mother. He would have resisted, but it all felt just so right. He decided to lay back and enjoy the ride while it lasted. He started laughing to himself. _"I guess Darwin was right, something was after my fluids. Only he didn't realize that the monster was a ghost."_

* * *

 **And there you have it. My first ever attempt at writing something erotic. I probably didn't do a very good job, but oh well. It was mostly a dare and a challenge to see if I could actually do it. A challenge that I failed by terms of deadline. Either way, I hope someone enjoyed this story. If I got some details wrong, forgive me, I have barely been watching this show for a month, so I have been playing some serious catch up. I'm barely in season 4 on Hulu.**

 **And before anyone gets the chance to ask. No, I will not do an erotic fic again. And no, I will not write for Gumball again.**


End file.
